His Most Important Boy
by aliendroid
Summary: Why is Oga so oblivious to female advances? Why is Furuichi so ademant about loving women? A collection of short one shots about the behind the scenes relationship between Oga and Furuichi! Rated M for smut lots of it. Some OOC. YAOI GuyXGuy
1. His Most Important Boy

**Okay so I was wondering "Why is Oga so dense when it comes to girls?" Then while reading some stories on here I came across my answer and it hit me "Of course, Furuichi is the reason!" So here it is my idea as to why Oga never looks at girls, and why Furuichi is so adamant about liking them! YAOI if you haven't already guessed. Child involved, and evil wet nurses so Rated M. If you are under 18 you really shouldn't be reading this. But if you are under 18 and reading this just don't get caught!**

My Important Boy:

"We are leaving idiot, make sure to feed the young master." Hilda and Alaindelon leave with Hilda inside of the dimensional transfer demon.

"The witch is finally gone," says Oga sprawled out on the floor. He would be on his bed but baby Beel is sound asleep listening to Ozzy's Paranoid. Oga learned quickly the child likes western metal with Ozzy and Metallica being his favorites*. It is finally quiet too quiet, and Oga looks over to his best and closest friend Takayuki Furuichi. Oga smiles himself and watches has his best friend plays Dragon Quest*. Deciding he wants his attention Oga turns the game console off and leans over Furuichi.

"What, OGA you better have a good reason for interrupting my game?" Oga just smiles at him and lowers his lips to the thinner teens. Furuichi returns the kiss wanting the attention just as much as his friend.

It was an absolute secret that the two of them are in fact more than friends. The reason Furuichi is so adamant about girls is to draw attention away from his obsession with his best friend's rock hard body, and how much he thinks about it. Their act is so convincing that no one not even Hilda knows. Speaking of the wet nurse, she is the reason both of them are so deprived. She wouldn't leave for long enough and they couldn't do anything at school or while baby Beel is awake. But now she and that other nuisance is gone, baby Beel is asleep it is time to satisfy each other.

"Taka," Oga's voice is hoarse as he nibbles on Furuichi's earlobe. The sound of it calling his nickname causing shivers to travel down his spine. "I miss this." No one knows just how gentle Oga really is, no one but Furuichi, and he revels in being the only one to know.

Reaching up and wrapping his arms around Oga's strong back he says, "I miss you too." Their lips meet again in a much more heated kiss. "Tatsu, please," Furuichi's plea dies has Oga reaches between their bodies and slips underneath the waist band of his jeans. Furuichi takes a sharp inhale of breath as Oga's normally brutal hands gently stroke his manhood. "Tatsu!"

They continue to kiss while they quickly remove each others clothes. Naked bodies tangle together as the two try to get closer. "Taka, flip," Oga orders. He might be gentle with Furuichi when they are like this but he is still Oga, and Oga gets his way.

Obeying is lovers command Furuichi flips now positioned on all four. Oga travels down his back kissing and biting. When he reaches his goal his tongue sneaks out. Licking and sucking Oga prepares his lover for what is to come. Furuichi is moaning and when he starts to get loud he bites down on his lips. Oga smirks an evil smirk at this attempt. Reaching around he grasps Furuichi and starts to pump him.

Furuichi on the edge panting and begging, but before he can find bliss Oga releases him and pulls back. "Taka, relax," Oga urges.

"Please Tatsu now!" Oga smirks again and drives all the way in. "Yes!" calls Furuichi.

They move in unison each knowing what the other needs, and they come together. They flip over and Furuichi climbs on top of Oga, "my turn." Oga may be the rampaging demon, but Furuichi is called the ultimate pervert. Furuichi prepares Oga for being entered.

Moans leave the lips of the rampaging demon as Furuichi's fingers slowly stretch him and his mouth sucks him. It takes no time for Oga to reach the edge. Furuichi pulls back and in one very quick motion enters Oga. Furuichi doesn't wait for Oga to adjust and starts to move. "Taka! More!" the words are torn from Oga's throat, causing a very perverted look to appear on Furuichi's face.

"Beg me Tatsu," Furuichi slows down and as if making love to a glass doll becomes very gentle.

"Fuck NO! Not gentle, TAKA FUCK ME!" Oga's voice is hoarse as he calls out and begs Furuichi.

He doesn't have long to wait. Furuichi starts thrusting in him hard just like he wants. They come to the cliff of nothing together and fall over grasping to each other. The fall for what seems an eternity. When they open their eyes again they are lying on Oga's bedroom floor baby Beel sleeping happily. They get up and get dressed. They kiss on last time before taking up the friends act again.

Oga looks over at his closest friend, his most important boy.

xXxXxXxXxX

I warned YOU! So what do you think? Review please!


	2. How Dare He Touch What is MINE

**Hello I am back again with another one. This little chapter takes place after episode 5: "Money can buy anything" of the anime or chapter 8 of the manga. **

**This is dedicated to jrlrock, for requesting more of this pairing. **

**Rated M for sexual content and violence. **

How Dare he Touch What is MINE!

"I don't care about that Hilda witch, but how dare that scum touch my Taka!" Oga curses as he travels through space/time inside Alainedlon.

Alainedlon reaches the building, "Boss there a guy coming." The underlings bought and paid for carry in the big transdimensional transfer demon. "Who is this guy?"

Himekawa turns and sneers at Hilda and Furuichi, "Too bad, times up!"

Hilda remains calm while Furuichi snaps, "IDIOT OGA, I AM GOING TO HAUNT YOU!"

"Who is the idiot?" the voice comes from Alainedlon but it is Oga's. The demon splits in half and out comes the rampaging demon. Evil in his eyes, and baby Beel's. "All you do is cause trouble for me." Oga then proceeds to obliterate the entirety of Himekawa's men, and Himekawa himself not being able to be paid off.

Oga takes the idiot Furuichi home and stays the night. Hilda mentioned something about having to get a new dress and went off with Alainedlon. Setting baby Beel on the bed Oga places headphones over his ears and blasts Pantara through them. Turning around after he knows the demon lord as fallen asleep Oga closes the distance between him and Furuichi.

Pinning the smaller teen against the wall Oga says, "Did you honestly ever think I wouldn't come and save you? Hmm Taka, he didn't touch you did he?" Oga's words are dripping with multiple meanings and promises. All Furuichi can do is shake his head no. The evil and sinister look in Oga's eyes has him scared for the first time of his best friend, and lover. "Good," Oga says before his head reaches up and brushes some dirt off of Furuichi's cheek.

When Furuichi flinches at the gesture Oga looks hurt. Leaning in the rampaging demon changes from the delinquent to the gentle lover and whispers, "There is no way I could hurt you Taka. Not when I was so worried about you." Furuichi looks up at Oga and initiates a kiss. Furuichi wraps his arms around Oga's neck and pulls him down further to deepen the lip lock.

"Tatsu, I was scared," Furuichi whispers, "I didn't know what he was going to do to us."

Oga continues to kiss his lover while they strip each other. "It's okay, no matter who touches you I will be sure to kill them." Furuichi doesn't even blink at the statement just leans into Oga's strong, now, naked body.

Furuichi is too shaken, he just wants to feel Oga inside him. Oga knows what his Furuichi wants and proceeds to give him just that. Reaching into the top drawer of Furuichi's dresser Oga pulls out a bottle of lube. Coating his fingers he slowly presses them into Furuichi. Using the wall as leverage Oga starts to stretch and lubricate his lover. "Mmmm, Tatsu now please." Oga continues to stretch Furuichi. "Dammit Tatsu fuck me NOW!"

Oga smirks at Furuichi's demand and grabbing his hips lifts Furuichi's legs up and wraps them around his waist, "Hold on Taka." Furuichi's arms tighten around Oga's neck as he starts to enter him. Again using the wall for leverage Oga starts to thrust in and out of Furuichi mercilessly. Each thrust hits Furuichi's prostate causing him to get closer and closer to oblivion. Their pace picks up and their lips crush the others. Tongues fight and breaths mingle, neither can say anything as pants, moan, gasps, and groans are exchanged between the two.

"Taka almost there, more, harder, faster!" Furuichi demands

Oga removes his mouth from Furuichi's and bites down on his shoulder. The pain mixed with the pleasure of Oga's thrusts cause Furuichi's to fall over the edge, slipping into blissful black nothingness. The spasm of Furuichi's muscles drag Oga after him, and they fall together. Coming to they are huddled on the floor limbs tangled and breaths mingling. "Don't ever get caught again. You are mine, I won't share you," Oga says has he wraps his arms tighter around Furuichi. Still buried deep in his lover Oga's member twitches causing a soft moan to escape Furuichi's mouth. "Another round huh?"

"Yes, god yes." Furuichi begs has Oga lifts him up and impales him again onto his now rock hard erection. Their pace is slower this time, lovingly. As they reach the cliff of desire one more time they fall together this time floating to a gentle landing. "I love you Tatsu."

"I love you to Taka," says Oga. They lie there for a couple more minutes before getting up and showering. All the while Oga can't stop thinking 'How dare that horse hair idiot touch him. He is MINE!' The thought persists for several days before it leaves Oga's mind at the mention of the queen returning to school.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There you have it! Might write another chapter, might not. Not sure. Review and encourage which one you want more or stay! **


	3. You are Mine, and Don't You Forget IT!

**HELLO! Okay so here is the deal I am going to continue to add chapters to this section but it will still be under complete because most of the chapter will be stand alone one shots. **

**So here is the next one…Plot:**

**Furuichi is jealous because the Queen, Aoi, is so obviously in love with **_**his**_** Oga! How does Furuichi punish Oga for, what he considers, betraying him?**

**I do not own Beelzebub! **

**Rated M for bondage and smex so S&M theme today!**

You are Mine, and Don't Forget IT!

Oga awakes with a splitting headache and a dull ache in his wrists. Opening his eyes he sees Furuichi standing above him, a whip in hand. "Your awake," the look in Furuichi's eyes causes Oga to shiver not in fear but delight. "You know I have realized Tatsu, you have become quite friendly with Aoi lately." Furuichi moves the whip under Oga's chin and uses it to crane his head up. "I don't like her clinging to _you_."

Furuichi raises his arm and hits Oga across the stomach with the whip. Oga's breath leaves him in a rush as the leather makes contact with his muscular abdomen. He doesn't fall though. "Taka what are you talking about?" Oga asks truly confused as to what his cute lover is referring to.

Furuichi's grip tightens on the whip and he hits him again. "DON'T you DARE. She has been all over you since she came back to school." Oga's stomach is red with welts from Furuichi's whipping. Leaning in again Furuichi captures Oga's lips and kisses him hard, biting at Oga's lips drawing blood. "I am going to remind you who it is you belong to." Furuichi's eyes are dark with possessive passion.

Furuichi grabs some leather rope and ties Oga up more. He ties one leg behind Oga's back and the other to where the calf and thigh are touching. Oga's hands which are already tied behind his back are secured to the leg tied back. Furuichi then slips a gag into Oga's mouth to keep him from crying out.

"By the time we are threw your body will crave no one's but mine," Furuichi's voice is low and menacing causing pleasurable shivers to run up and down Oga's body. Furuichi grabs a small vibrator, lubricates it, and inserts it into Oga's whole. Placing it against Oga's prostate Furuichi turns the small machine on. The second the vibrator goes to work Oga is gasping and trying to yell out. "You like this don't you Tatsu? Don't deny it, there is no way that woman could give you this kind of pleasure."

Furuichi's hand sneaks around and twists Oga's nipples gently teasing them. His other hand starts to stroke Oga's rock hard erection mercilessly. As Furuichi sees Oga near his climax he removes his hands and turns the vibrator off, "Who said you can come yet?" Oga is practically screaming his displeasure through the gag at being denied his release. "Oh don't worry you will get to release, but only after I know your body is obedient to me alone."

Reaching for the bottle of lube Furuichi coats himself and slowly enters Oga. Once he fully in he starts to move, each thrust hard and brutal, and with each thrust Oga begs for more through the gag. Furuichi leans down and bites Oga's shoulder hard, drawing blood. He then removes the gag, "Tell me Tatsu, who do you belong too?"

Oga looks back at his aggressive lover and says, "I belong to you Taka." Furuichi smiles and continues his brutal thrusting. "Yes, oh god, so good!" Oga's moans fill the room. With each word he urges Furuichi on. Both reach the ever familiar cliff and jump off into oblivion together.

Furuichi unties Oga just to have himself grabbed and pinned under him. Oga's lips crash onto his demanding and lovingly. Furuichi responds with just as much emotion. "You are mine Tatsu, don't you ever forget that," says Furuichi.

Oga smiles and answer, "And you are mine Taka."

During this entire time baby Beel has been quietly watching from the corner of the room, having woken up right before Oga.

xXx Next Day xXx

When Aoi approaches Oga baby Beel starts to yell and scream, "Dahbu, dah, dah, dahbuuuuu!" He than reaches over and grabs Furuchi's hair, "Dahbu!"

_Translation for baby Beel: "Go away Daddy doesn't want you. He wants", grabs Furuichi, "HIM!"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I was watching the episodes that are out so far for the anime and I was thinking hmm how would Furuichi act if he got jealous? This was my answer! Please review, if you have an idea for a scene add it to the review!**


	4. Why is he with me?

**Hello, I was looking over the other chapters and I was thinking "Wow it is all smut! I mean I even had a baby watch them. I am soooo bad." And then I curled up under my covers and went to sleep. So going with that thought I have decided this chapter will probably not have any sexual content in it. Let see how I do. **

**Plot: Oga thinks about why Furuichi the smartest kid in their school is with him, the roughest. Takes place after episode 13. **

**I do not own Beelzebub. **

**Rated ?**

Why is he with me?

Oga sits on his bed watching baby Beel play with some strange and probably deadly toy from the demon world. He isn't really paying attention to what his demonic "son" is doing though, no the rampaging demon's thoughts are off in a very different direction. Oga is thinking about Furuichi or more specifically about why Furuichi, who apparently is the smartest kid at Ishiyama High, is with him.

So far Oga's thoughts have hit very large road blocks, dead ends, and laughing Hildas. Laughing Hildas? Yes, every time he thinks about a reason like _'because I am smarter than him'_, an image of Hilda laughing at him pops into his mind. Oga is finding this block to his thoughts the most disturbing and daunting.

Peeking down at baby Beel and seeing the small green haired demon is still playing with the plausible weapon of mass destruction Oga lies back on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. Sighing he allows his mind to wonder off trying once again to find a reason why Furucihi would be with him.

Reasons:

1.) I am strong.

2.) I can protect him.

3.) He is weak.

4.) We have been friends forever and it just makes sense.

5.) I have no _FUCKING_ clue.

The final reason to go through Oga's mind seems to make the most sense to him. He has no idea as to why the smart, cute, gentle Furuichi would choose him of all people. After all Oga is considered one of the toughest delinquent at Ishiyama High, and the toughest freshmen. He shows no mercy to anyone. Heck his brutality and cruelty to his fellow man has got him raising a baby demon lord to destroy humanity. Yep that is a great relationship quality!

Before Oga realizes it his thoughts have drifted off into a very girly area. "Argh I just don't get it!" Oga says.

"Buffoon, what are doing?" Hilda says walking into his room.

Oga glares at the wet nurse who is ninety percent responsible for him not getting as much time with Furuichi as he wants. "Hey," Oga decides to ask her anyways, "What is so appealing about me?"

Hilda looks at Oga like he just turned into a something a kin to a slimy giant slug. "Don't say such disgusting things." Hilda picks baby Beel up and walks out of the room.

Oga remains on his bed completely dumbfounded by Hilda's answer. He flops back down onto the bed. When he hears the phone ring he makes no move to answer it. "Tatsumi! It is Takayuki," calls Misaki, Oga's sister. Oga jumps off of his bed and rushes to answer the phone.

Taking the phone from his sister he says, "Instead of talking over the phone meet me at the park in ten minutes." Oga hangs the phone up, walks into the living room, and says "Baby Beel we're goin' to the park."

"Daabu!" Baby Beel reaches his arms up and Oga picks up the small demon. They exit the house and walk towards the park. Furuichi is sitting on a bench waiting for them.

Looking up he sees Oga, "What the hell Oga you all of a sudden tell me to come here. You didn't even-" Furuichi doesn't even get a chance to finish his rant before Oga is pulling him into the trees for cover and pushing him against a tree. Oga's lips cover Furuichi's. The kiss is beyond loving and Furuichi feels his heart constrict at the gesture. Breaking the kiss Furuichi looks at Oga, "What happened?"

Oga wraps his arms around Furuichi's waist and rests his head on Furuichi's shoulder, "Hey Taka why are you with me?"

Furuichi's eyebrows raise up at the odd question, but still he smiles and wraps his arms around his clumsy lover. "I don't think it is something I could explain, but I think because it just seems natural." Oga looks up at Furuichi from his resting spot and hums his agreement.

Furuichi and Oga continue to hold each other hidden by the trees. Baby Beel attached to Oga's shoulder looks at Furuichi courisly and deciding he wants to try it leans in and kiss Furuichi on the lips. "WHA!" Oga pulls baby Beel away from Furuichi. It was obvious now he was going to have a man-to-man talk to the child about not touching another man's things.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**YAY! I succeeded! NO SMUT! I think this chapter is cute personally and again with baby Beel taking the spot light at the end. Review please!**


	5. No Touching

**Hello! Sorry I didn't put a chapter out for episode 14 but I really didn't have any material to work with for that episode. So here we are the 5****th**** chapter of these little one shots following the anime! This takes place during and after episode 15. (possible spoiler for 16 not much of one though)**

**Plot: Oga goes to the beach to find Tojo, but wait is that Furuichi being surrounded by guys? (Kinda veers a bit)**

**Rated M! back to smut! Oh and violence (I love a violent Oga)**

**I do not own Beelzebub (though he is really cute!)**

No Touching:

"Man, hey Furuichi where is this place?" Oga is search yet again for Tojo the final member of TKKH and the strongest. Turning around to see why Furuichi hadn't answered him Oga sees his dear Furuichi being picked up, by guys! "Oi," Oga walks up to the group, "You have some business here?" The look in Oga's eyes is enough to cause a normal "sober" man's blood to freeze and reverse its flow; to bad these men are neither normal nor "sober".

One guy, tall, brown hair, black eyes, lip piercing, and surfer trunks turns and stares down at Oga. " 'eah we 'ave bushinessh 'ere. Ya shee we ashin' this fine guy 'ere owt." Even Oga's ears are offended by the slurred and choppy speech. "Sho ghet losht!" The man makes a clumsy attempt at pushing Oga away.

"BAKA!" says Furuichi, knowing full well what is going to happen now. This big drunk, well more like wasted, trashed, creamed, hammered idiot not only plainly stated he wants to take Furuichi away but then told Oga to get lost. Furuichi knows this guy and his friends are going to die. Furuichi wastes no time in getting out of the way, just in time as Oga's fist powered with Baby Beel's power slams into the offenders scull. The impact makes a nice loud cracking and snapping sound as bones are not only broken but shattered.

"No, you get lost," Oga says now standing in the center of the big guy's friends. He looks around as the equally wasted, trashed, creamed, hammered idiot's friends gather around to strike. "So you guys want a piece of what is mine as well, huh?" The group of idiots smirk and snicker. One lunges for Oga just to have Oga's leg whip out and do an upper kick to the man's jaw sending him flying. "Fine, let's go Baby Beel."

"Dabuh!" The aura of Oga and Baby Beel mixes and charges up. Their eyes change to red, and the contract mark enlarges. Oga smiles a sick and twisted smile as he gathers the power of the small infant demon lord to his fist.

"Zebub Blast!" Oga hits the remainder of the group with his signature attack, no bodies are seen when the dust clears. Oga turns around and sees Furuichi huddled in a corner. Calmly Oga walks over to Furuichi grabs his arm and pulls him away. Furuichi doesn't fight it, just allows himself to be pulled. Oga turns a corner and hides between several rocks, a place they both know well. He pins Furuichi to the rock and without warning crushes Furuichi's lips with his own.

Furuichi responds by wrapping his arms around Oga and pulling him closer. "Sorry Tatsu, I will be more careful," Furuichi says when they break the demanding kiss.

Oga looks down at Furuichi, "Good." They break apart, leave, and head toward the spot they heard Tojo was now hired at.

xXx After the Late Challenge xXx

Furuichi watches as Oga walks back from the two large rocks, "So how did it go?" His answer comes when he sees Baby Beel sleeping peacefully on Oga's back. "You won?"

"No he left before I got there," answers Oga.

"Ah," Furuichi falls into step with Oga and they continue on their way home. Furuichi is staying over at Oga's house because soon he will be going on a vacation with his family. Arriving the two boys walk up to Oga's room and when Furuichi starts to laugh Oga looks at him strangely.

"What?" asks Oga.

"Nothing," but Furuichi's face shows it is obviously something.

"Fine, I am going to take a bath with Baby Beel and get cleaned up." Oga goes into the bathroom and the next Furuichi hears is "What is this?" Furuichi breaks down in laughter. He knows that based on Oga's reaction he saw the Baby Beel shape on his back. Ten minutes later Oga comes out with a wet baby and a bad mood. He ignores Furuichi and puts Baby Beel on the bed, picks up the headphones, turns on the music and waits for the little green haired demon lord to fall asleep. The second Baby Beel crashes Oga reels on Furuichi, "You should have said something!"

Furuichi smiles at Oga and reaches up a hand placing it on Oga's face. "But then I wouldn't get to see you flustered T-ah-ts-uh." Furuichi says Oga's pet name in a sweet velvety voice.

Oga smiles at Furuichi, "You are mean Taka."

Furuichi's smile turns sudecutive, "I can be a lot meaner."

Oga appears to be think but comes to a different conclusion, "No. Tonight I am going to be mean." Oga reaches behind him and grabs his belt. He uses it to bind Furuichi's hands behind him and then grabs a shirt and ties it over Furuichi's eyes. "If I remember right, you made me endure torture when you got jealous. Don't you think it is only fair I get to do something similar."

Furuichi loudly gulps. Oga torturing his sounds so good, and the voice Oga is speaking in sends chills and spike of arousal through his body. Furuichi's erection was already twitching just from being bound a bit and Oga's words. "Okay," Furuichi says in a submissive voice.

Oga smiles viscously, Furuichi doesn't have to see it to know it is there. Oga lays Furuichi on his back and softly starts to feather lightly kiss Furuichi's face. When the rampaging ogre reaches Furuichi's lips Furuichi believes Oga deserves the name with every piece of his being for Oga's kisses went from feather light and gentle to rough, demanding, and dominating in a matter of milliseconds. When Oga's tongue licks Furuichi's lips he moans and opens his mouth to his boyfriend. Oga's tongue dips into the warm cavern and starts to lick and tease the inside. Oga's tongue move in and out of Furuichi's mouth in a fashion that mimics what their bodies so often do with each other, an action that cause Furuichi to moan and push his hips up begging.

Oga smirks and breaks the kiss. He trails kisses down Furuichi's neck chest and when he reaches Furuichi's nipple he latches on. Furuichi moans and arches into the contact. "Yes..OH…Tatsu!"

"Patients Taka, patients," comes Oga's voice from around Furuichi's nipple. Oga's hands start to move up and down Furuichi's torso. His fingers brushing against his lover's sensitive newly tanned skin.

"Tatsu-oh! More please more!" Furuichi loves to be teased but he also loves seeing Oga fight for him, and he has been hot since the incident with the group of idiots. Oga release Furuichi's nipple and travels down. When he reaches Furuichi's pants he takes the zipper between his teeth and pulls it down. Furuichi hear the zipper be pulled down, then he feels his pants and boxer being taken off. In a matter of seconds Furuichi is naked. Some time passes and then Furuichi feels himself being inserted into something warm and tight. The blind fold his removed and Furuichi is greeted by the sight of Oga riding him. "Tatsu?"

"Taka you said it didn't you? I belong to you, and my body craves no one's but yours. So I have to make it so your body wants nothing but me." Oga starts to move slowly raising his hips then slamming back down hitting his own prostate dead on. "Ah!" Oga calls out at the sensation.

Furuichi walks, hands bound, as his lover moves above him. Not able to take anymore Furuichi says, "Oga unite me!" Oga looks down and smiles evily. Oga ignores his command instead he grabs a bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers. Leaning back at a very provocative angle Oga inserts his lubricated fingers inside of Furuichi. Furuichi's legs spread apart and except the feeling of Oga both moving on top of him and inside of him. Before either releases Oga pulls himself off of Furuichi and flips the slimmer teem over.

"Ready," Oga says. Furuichi doesn't get to answer, for just as soon as Oga asked he inserts himself fully into Furuichi's awaiting entrance.

"AAH! Tatsu…oh…more..oh…aah!" Furuichi's moans grow in volume and amount as Oga starts to thrust in and out of him. "Tatsu, oh god there more!" Furuichi calls over and over needing it harder, but Oga is taking this part slowly. Furuichi unable to bear the slow pace caves, "I love you Tatsu. My body already wants no one but you. So please give me what my body wants."

"What do you want Taka, tell me?" says Oga.

Furuichi closes his eyes and throwing the last bits of his pride aside he says, "I want you to slam into me, hard!" As soon as the word is out Oga pulls out and slams back in causing Furuichi's body to sway forward roughly. "YES! More, please more!" Oga obeys and continues to mercilessly fuck the slimmer boy. "Close…so…ah…TATSU!" Furuichi comes calling Oga's pet name.

The clenching of Furuichi's muscles cause Oga to reach his own climax, "Taka!" They both fall from the cliff and float down into empty blissful ecstasy.

xXx Morning xXx

Furuichi, Oga, and Baby Beel go back to the beach to look for Tojo again one more time. They don't find Tojo instead they find the group of idiots from earlier. When Baby Beel sees them he starts to go off, "Dabuh, dah, dah, dabu, dabu, dau, dabuh!" (Translation: Get away from Mama Furuichi she is Daddy's!).

The group sees Furuichi and push Oga out of the way, apparently having forgotten the beating from yesterday. "Hey there gorgeous want to come with us," asks the tall one with the lip piercing.

"Not again," says Furuichi.

"Zebub Blast," Furuichi ducks in time and the blast takes out the group. "Let's go Furuichi."

"Coming," Furuichi looks down at the charred group, this times their bodies remained. "Please stop okay? I don't want to lose him because he kills you." Furuichi takes off after Oga and they continue their search for the final member of TKKH.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**It's done and early! Reviews encourage further chapters!**


	6. Why aren't you here?

**Why aren't you Here?**

**Okay new episode out and here is the new chapter! Takes place before, during, and after episode 16. SPOILERS!**

**Plot: Furuichi is depressed because he had to leave Oga behind…Hey I can dream can't I! **

**This chapter is a little angsty but nothing to heart wrenching…I think.**

**I do not own Beelzebub!**

**Rated…M**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Furuichi is sitting on a plane watching as clouds go by the window. He turns away and sighs, his home town no longer in view, he can longer see Oga. True he wasn't going to be gone permanently but still leaving his rampaging demon to his own devices scares Furuichi. Thinking about what Oga will do when he finds out he is gone causes Furuichi to shiver in fear. "I wish I could have brought him with us," Furuichi says to himself still looking out the window. A cloud shaped like Oga's head floats by and Furuichi feels his heart squeeze. "Stop it! You will see him when you get home."

Furuichi shakes all thoughts of his beloved from his mind and concentrates on the back of the seat in front of him.

xXx In Front of the Furuichi Residence xXx

Oga stands staring at the empty house; baby Beel on his back, the sun glaring from overhead. "Hey Furuichi, let go to the pool!" He receives no answer. Oga glares at the house, he glares at the transfer demon sitting outside the gate. Oga's eyes narrow and his teeth become pointed. He smiles, a smile befitting a shark more than a human. In a voice that would make any demon lord happy he instructs, "Go get him."

"Y-ye-ye-yesss!" The transfer demon disappears and goes to find the runaway silver hair teen.

"I want let you run away from me Furuichi," Oga says his voice cracking from furry.

xXx Tropical Resort xXx

Furuichi sighs with longing. Sure he can talk big but in truth he misses Oga fiercely, and he truly wanted to spend the summer locked in an air-conditioned room bodies entwined and tongues fighting. Instead he is on a tropical island staring at women wearing bathing suits that are too small for them, and guys who can't hold a candle to his Tatsu's perfect body. He blushes as he remembers the last night they spent together, after that group of drunks tried to pick him up. Oga was forceful and possessive, and Furuichi can still feel the lingering effects of that night on his body. "Tatsu," Furuichi whispers longing in his voice.

Feeling a little restricted in his shorts he gets up and heads toward the bathroom. Walking into a stall he shuts the door and locks it. Furuichi allows his swimming trunks to fall to the ground as he grasps his rapidly hardening dick. He closes his eyes and imagines Oga on his knees sucking him off. Furuichi's hips jerk at the image and he starts to stroke himself. "Tatsu," Furuichi calls locked in his fantasy… "nnhn, more, Tatsu." Furuichi moves his free hand to his mouth and sucks on his own fingers. After lubricating the digits he moves them to his twitching entrance. Slipping one finger inside he starts to move in and out of himself while still stroking his erection, all the while imagining his lover on his knees. "T-ah-tsu!" Furuichi comes hard the image of Oga blurring from his vision.

He cleans himself up and walks back to his seat. "Oni-chan, these girls say they are from Tokyo too!" Furuichi hears his younger sister call him after being seated for a while. He looks up and sees two women a little older than him. Behind them he sees the transfer demon. Without saying anything Furuichi gets up and runs in the opposite direction. The attempt is futile he is captured and transported none the less.

Exiting the transfer demon Furuichi finds himself in front of his house Oga standing before him. "Ah there you are Furuichi, come on lets go to the pool!"

xXx Public Pool xXx

Furuichi is feeling highly conflicted. He is thrilled to be with Oga, but why does it have to be at a packed pool. Of all things, and it appears Oga didn't even think about going to the tropical island. He shakes his head at the presently comatose figure of his delinquent lover. Furuichi gets up and heads to the fending machines. Getting a drink results in meeting former followers of the Queen Aoi and a run in with some old Middle School acquaintances. After a skirmish with the group they are kicked out of the pool, and head back to Furuichi's house.

"Why aren't we heading to your house?" asks Furuichi.

Oga looks at his boyfriend, "Because my family is home."

Furuichi blushes memories of what he did in the bathroom at the resort surfacing.

xXx Furuichi's House xXx

Baby Beel is exhausted from all the excitement at the pool and passes out instantly leaving Furuichi and Oga to explore their meaning of summer romance. Furuichi's bathroom is less than 15 meters away so the two of them go and take a shower together.

Water cascading down around them rinsing away the sweat and pool water. Furuichi has his arms wrapped around Oga's neck pulling him closer as the slightly taller male's tongue explores his more than pliant mouth. Oga's mouth moves away from Furuichi's and he starts to slowly kiss his way down his leaner lover's body. Furuichi gasps and burns the image into his mind. Oga wet, kneeling and looking at him hungrily is a million times hotter than his earlier daydream.

"Anxious aren't we," Oga says in a taunting voice as his breath plays across Furuichi's member.

"Mmmm," Furuichi moans as Oga's hands slowly starts to caress him. When he feels the warmth of Oga's mouth envolpe him he gasps and leans against the tiled wall. "Tatsu, ahh, mmm-mo-more." Furuichi finds he is having a hard time speaking now that the really thing is kneeling before him and sucking him off. When Oga's fingers brush Furuichi's lips he happily sucks on them, all the while the water continues to cover their bodies.

Once his fingers are well lubricated he brings them down and pushes on finger in slowly, keeping a steady motion with his head, and pressure with his mouth. His finger now fully in starts to move in time with his bobbing head. Furuichi throws his head back and moans at the feeling astronomically better than his own administration. "You did this by yourself didn't you, Taka?" Oga's voice vibrates along Furuichi's member causing him to whimper.

"Yes," Furuichi squeaks out.

"Mmmnmmm," Oga hums around Furuichi's leaking erection.

"TATSU," Oga's finger presses against Furuichi's prostate, combined with the vibrations from his humming Furuichi comes hard. Oga gets up and turns Furuichi around placing his own neglected member against Furuichi's twitching and awaiting entrance he quickly enters the awaiting hole. "Aah!" Furuichi moans as his lover enters.

Oga doesn't wait for Furuichi to adjust, moving instantly fast and hard hitting the silver teen's prostate dead on each time. "Come on Taka, let me hear you." Oga urges his mouth mere millimeters from Furuichi's ear. When Furuichi doesn't respond Oga closes the small distance and nibbles on his ear, still thrusting aggressively in and out of the wanton body in front of him.

Unable to resist any longer Furuichi lets his voice out. "Aaah, nnh, mo-more! Tatsu, please ahh!" moans, gasps, pleas, and begging all of it escapes Furuichi's parted and moist lips. Oga smile victoriously and obliges. His thrusts pick up their pace. He places Furuichi's hands on the wall, and moves his own hands down his lover's body. One hand takes up rubbing, pinching, and circling Furuichi's nipple, while the other starts to stroke his weeping and twitching erection. "NNHNN, AAh!"

His orgasm hits him hard pulling Oga with him. They fall together thru the void of nothing. Furuichi smiles as they both come to again, 'Seems like I will get my perfect summer after all.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There it is the revised version of episode 16. Review please! **

**New chapters are loaded as episodes come out, so please wait patiently until next week for the next chapter. Thank you!**


	7. They Just Keep Coming

**Okay it is late but here it is:**

**Plot: After baby Beel's summer homework incident at the school the students seek revenge! Takes place after episode 17. **

**Rated M+ for violence and slight sexual content. **

**I do not own Beelzebub. **

They Just Keep Coming!

Furuichi and Oga lean against a brick building panting heavily. Today was supposed to be a date; instead they are running for their lives from a horde of angry students. Typically Oga would just kill them all but today he promised not to get Furuichi into any kind of trouble, and so they are running. Baby Beel is sleeping sweetly on Oga's back completely oblivious to the trouble his parent, and his parent's lover are in. Baby Beel's sleeping is another reason for their present state of fleeing.

"Oga, what are you going to do about this mess?" asks Furuichi.

"Baka Furuichi," responds Oga, "Why do I have to do anything about it?"

"Because," starts Furuichi, steadying his glare onto his lover. "This is your fault! If you hadn't picked up that demon we wouldn't be in this situation! We wouldn't have to sneak around when we are alone, and I wouldn't have to keep my voice down when we finally do get to be alone!" Furuichi's voice slowly rises with his hysteria.

Oga makes a quick judgment hearing their pursuers closing in. Moving quickly Oga pins Furuichi to the wall, and covers his mouth with his own. Furuichi struggles for several seconds but quiets quickly and allows Oga to ravage his mouth. After a single minute of kissing his silver haired lover Oga quickly forgets they are being followed, let alone that he has a sleeping demon lord on his back. His hand moves between them and zips down both his and Furuichi's zippers. Furuichi tenses slightly but with the attention Oga's tongue is giving his he can't bring himself to break the contact. Soon Oga as both their members grasped in his callused hand and still kissing Furuichi senseless starts to slowly pump up and down. Furuichi moans into Oga's mouth and wraps one arm around his darker lover's neck and the other around his waist. One of Furuichi's legs entangle with Oga's urging him closer. Oga picks up the pace with his hand and starts to nibble on Furuichi's bottom lip. Soon they are both coming moaning and gasping for breath while clinging onto each other.

"Don't worry Taka, I will keep you safe and satisfied," whispers Oga into Furuichi's ear. "I always do don't I?"

Furuichi looks up at his aggressive lover. His gaze misted over with lust and satisfaction. Before he can respond with words of approval a loud crash his heard at the other end of the ally. Soon voices carry thru the narrow space. Oga and Furuichi quickly put their penises back into their pants and run. "There they are!" The voice is of a student, and close.

"Don't let them get away," another voice this time from in front of them. "We have them cornered like rats!" Oga and Furuichi make it out of the ally just to be surrounded with delinquents from their school. Their classmates emerge from behind, from the front, and from both sides.

"Furuichi," Oga says forming a fist. "Go hide." Furuichi nods and quickly ducts out of the way.

Furuichi's path is cut off though by a member of their pursuers, "I don't think so." He grabs Furuichi, flips him around, and holds a knife to his throat. "Say what were the two of you doing back there huh?" The hand holding the knife moves down and encircles Furuichi's nipple. Furuichi shudders, not from arousal but repulsion. "Sensitive aren't you? And here you claim to love women when it is so obvious you spread yourself for him," The delinquent looks over at Oga, and his breath leaves him.

Standing, glaring, surrounded by an aura of fire is Oga the rampaging demon, and a completely awake demon lord baby Beel. "Let my Furuichi go," Oga's voice is quiet and menacing.

"Dah," Baby Beel mimics his parent's tone.

The delinquent holding Furuichi takes an involuntary step backwards and his hand lowers, brushing against Furuichi's still sensitive member. Furuichi hiss softly and the aura surrounding Oga darkens. The delinquent throws Furuichi to the ground and takes another step backward, this time of his own will. Furuichi smiles at the idiot and rushes for cover he knows his lover's temper and is in no hurry to witness the brutality that will soon be unleashed. Ducking behind a trash bin Furuichi covers his ears to block out the inevitable sound of bodies being crushed under Oga's might.

Oga watches as Furuichi scrambles to safety. Once he knows his Taka will not be caught up in the destruction he moves swiftly. In less than a second Oga reels around sending a round house kick into the delinquent's chest directly hind him. The guy falls sputtering for breath and clutching his ribs, knowing at least 6 are broken. Oga wastes no time, recovering from the kick he throws a right jab at the guy to his right, then a left hook to the one behind him. Both fall clutching their noses blood pouring from the broken orifice. One of the groups gathers his courage and charges the rampaging demon, striking him over the head with a board. The board hits, splinters, and blood trickles down Oga's forehead. He turns unbothered by the hit. His lips curve up in a demon's smile, his eyes going red. Reaching out he grabs the offender by the throat tosses him up and on his way down lands a rapid succession of blows to his abdominals. The body falls barely alive.

The others witnessing the horrific event slowly back away, "Let's go baby Beel," says Oga.

"Dahbu," the green haired demon lord answers. The firey aura intensifies and Oga's demonic smiles widens.

"Zebub Blast!" Oga strikes out with the energy of the small demon lord, burning the group all except one. The one who touched his Taka. Oga turns on the delinquent cowering in a corner, shaking with fear.

He quickly gets down on his knees before the mighty figure in front of him, "Spare me. I promise to never speak of this to anyone. I will never do it again, so please spare me."

Oga grabs the delinquent's hair and drags him up onto his feet. His eyes narrow and glowing red, his demonic smile spread wide, "No." Oga's leg whips out and slams into the ribs of the greatest of offenders. "I will not spare the one who touches my Taka," Oga says his voice deadly quiet and low. His free fist draws back and with a jab slams into the delinquent's face breaking his nose and knocking out several teeth. Energy gathers, "Zebub Blast," the force hits the delinquent's thoracic cavity causing him to spit up blood, his eyes rolling into his skull. Oga drops the unconscious bordering on dead carcass. "Furuichi," Oga calls for his hidden lover.

Furuichi smiles from his crouched position and rises to face the victor, "My hero," he says mockingly as he approaches Oga. "You have some blood here," Furuichi points to his own cheek. Oga moves to wipe it off but Furuichi beets him to it. Using the edge of his sleeve Furuichi removes the blood from Oga's now normal face. Oga watches his silver haired lover as he wipes away the blood. Before Furuichi can move away Oga captures him in an embrace and kisses him deeply. Furuichi moans into the kiss, "Take me home," he manages to say. Oga smiles; and pulling away starts for Furuichi's home, and more importantly his bed. Baby Beel asleep again now that his parent's lover is safe and back at his side. A content "Dahbu," escapes his lips when the head out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well again sorry it took so long to get up, I have been ill. I hope you like it! I tried to add a little more action in this one. Gotta love Baby Beel. Please review!**


	8. To Be There For Him

**Hello! Here it is and on time! The next chapter to this installment of standalone one shots based off of the anime! This one is for jrlrock, I hope you feel better soon! **

**Plot: Baby Beel is now with Tojo, Oga has become depressed. It is up to Furuichi to comfort his rampaging demon lover. Please watch episode 18 first before reading this, and remember these chapters have NOTHING to do with the anime or manga! They just take place between episodes ^.^**

**Rated M, shocking I know! **

**I do not own Beelzebub.**

To Be There For Him

"Shit!" Furuichi watches as his Oga screams, drenched, and standing in the center of the river. Oga hangs his head, and then lifts his arm, thrusting down he hits the water over, and over. Furuichi's heart constricts with each thrust. Pain fills the silver teen's body as he watches the one he loves fall apart.

"Tatsu," Furuichi whispers out. Taking a deep breath Furuichi wades into the water, slowing and cautiously approaching the man standing knee deep in the frigid river. As Furuichi approaches he can't help but think of a cornered predator, Oga's body is coiled and tense, his eyes darting for a way out, and he is hurt not physically but emotionally. Reaching out just as cautiously Furuichi wraps his arms around Oga's waist, holding onto him, trying to comfort him. "Tatsu," Furuichi whispers again.

Oga tenses at first at the sudden contact but quickly uncoils upon hearing Furuichi's voice. He lowers his arms and allows his head to fall. "Shit," Oga breaths out. "Taka, I just… I don't…"

"It's okay," says Furuichi, tightening his grip on his lover. "We will think of something, but first come on let's get out of this water."

"Yeah," answers Oga. They both turn and wade thru the water towards the shore. Oga never lifts his head, Furuichi doesn't ask him to.

They arrive at the shore in silence and Oga quickly sits down, his eyes staring straight ahead. Furuichi moves behind him and wraps his arms around Oga's shoulders. Right now isn't the time to worry about being seen, his Tatsu his hurting, and it is his job to be here for him. '_What can I do? What can I do? Tatsu is hurting, and yet I can't do anything!'_ Furuichi screams in his head. When Oga shifts in his arms he nearly falls forward, but the look Oga pins him with stops him cold. Oga's eyes are clouded and distant. Furuichi closes his eyes and quickly comes to a decision, '_I will help him_!' Furuichi leans down and chastely kisses Oga's lips. "Come with me," Furuichi says.

xXx Random Hotel xXx

Oga , naked, is sitting on the corner of a large bed, staring at the floor. The room is a soft pink, with frills and lace everywhere, but Oga doesn't pay any attention to the room his mind is off somewhere else. Furuichi watches Oga from the corner of his eye as he hangs up their soaking wet clothes. Taking a deep breath Furuichi moves to the bed, gets down on his knees, places his hands on Oga's face, lifts his face up, and kisses him deeply. Furuichi puts every ounce of love and feeling he can possibly put into the kiss. Oga doesn't respond at first but soon he wraps his arms around Furuichi and pulls their bodies flush. Furuichi takes the advance and pushes Oga backwards.

"Don't worry Tatsu, I will help," says Furuichi kneeling over Oga. "I will be right here." Oga smiles meekly and watches as Furuichi descends, capturing his mouth in yet another emotion filled kiss. Furuichi takes his time slowly and gently kissing his depressed lover, his hands softly running up and down Oga's sides in a soothing manner. Furuichi only knows one way to help and comfort Oga, and that is to show him he isn't alone, that he is there.

Oga soon responds to the gentle touches and passionate, yet equally gentle, kisses. He body relaxes for a period of time, but starts to coil again, this time for a different reason. "Aah," a soft moan escapes Oga's mouth when his and Furuichi's members brush past each other. Furuichi smirks and repeats the motion causing Oga to gasp. Deciding to give Oga what he needs Furuichi breaks the kiss and begins to travel down Oga's body, nipping, licking, and sucking along the way. With each new place Furuichi explores Oga moans louder and starts to squirm.

Reaching his goal Furuichi wastes no time in taking Oga into his mouth sucking and nibbling gently on the rock hard member. Oga throws his head back and gasps unable to form words, Furuichi's gentle and loving manner sending him over the edge quickly. Furuichi allows Oga to come, but doesn't swallow instead he uses the semen as lubricant. Smearing the milking white substance onto his fingers Furuichi moves the digits to Oga's entrance and slowly starts to stretch and prepare the lithe being before him. Furuichi can't help but feel a surge of satisfaction at knowing it is him who is making Oga respond in this manner. A possessive '_Mine_!' sneaks into his thoughts, one he quickly banishes. Right now isn't about possessing his lover, but comforting him.

Soon Oga is spreading his legs wide and urging his sliver lover to enter him, "Please…Taka, mnh…now." Furuichi smiles and moves up Oga's body. Positioning himself at Oga's entrance he quickly latches onto the darker teen's mouth and in one swift motion enters him. Oga doesn't get a chance to cry out, instead he wraps his arms around Furuichi's body holding him close. Their pace is slow and languid, but filled with more emotion than ever. With each thrust Furuichi conveys his understanding and his promise to never leave Oga.

xXx Next Day xXx

Oga awakes from a nightmare, not of baby Beel with Tojo, but of the demonsional transfer demon taking Furuichi from him. "I think it is about time I dealt with that thing," Oga says in a sinister voice, cracking his knuckles. Furuichi, who awoke earlier from Oga's thrashing, smiles to himself more than happy that Oga is back to his violent, demonic self.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what do you think? I might put up another one before the next episode comes out, just so you can all know what happens with the issue as to who gets to claim Furuichi! This chapter is for jrlrock, I hope it has made you feel better! Please review. And if you like my stories and want a say in my next standalone one shot go to my profile and cast your vote. Poll open until June 15!**


	9. Back Off!

**Okay so here is the extra chapter to the previous one. Due to lack of material in episode 19 there will be no chapter for that episode, so please make do with this. **

**Plot: Oga hunts down Aldaindelon and finally does something about his advances towards Furuichi. **

**Rated T for mentions of violence **

**I do not own Beelzebub! **

Back Off!

"Furuichi make sure you stay home today," Oga says getting out of bed. Furuichi nods his head and watches as Oga leaves before him. Oga's eyes are narrowed with an evil glint to them, he is on a mission. For the past several months now that dimensional transfer demon, Aldaindelon, has been putting the moves on Furuichi, and now Oga is fed up. With an evil and cold smirk Oga exits the building heading towards his home. He doesn't know where to find the giant demon, man, thing but Oga knows one person who does, Hilda. Halfway home he remembers his sister's words before she kicked him and Furuichi out. Sighing he heads towards the river. Hour and hours the rampaging demon walks trying to think of a way to find his target. Finally standing below a bridge and seething with anger Oga snaps, "DAMIT you stupid demon get out here! Where are Aldaindelon? I have something to say to YOU!"

Almost instantly the burly demon, man, thing appears. "You called lord Oga?"

Oga jumps several feet into the air at the sudden, and rather convenient appearance of the transfer demon . Quickly settling himself Oga glares at the hideous creature, "Keep your hands, or any other part of your body off and away from Furuichi," Oga commands in a dead and serious tone.

Aldaindelon looks up at Oga with a beseeching plea in his eyes, "But master Oga he is the only one I can live with. He is…well…" Aldaindelon blushes, "He is perfect."

A vein pops on Oga's forehead, "Don't blush when you talk about my Furuichi!" Oga's fist makes contact with the burly demon, man, thing. The force of the hit causes Aldaindelon to smash into the ground his skull indenting the ground and making a nice cracking sound. "I will tell you this one time, BACK OFF!" Oga's eyes have gone red and his teeth have become pointed. "Even without Baby Beel I can still kill off a demon like you."

Aldaindelon looks up at Oga and flinches at the evil and dark aura surrounding the high school teen, 'A truly the young master's parent could only give off such an aura!' These are Aldaindelon's last thoughts before Oga proceeds to pummel any and all thought of Furuichi from his brain. By the time the ordeal is over Aldaindelon has sworn to never touch or make a pass of Furuichi again, being perfectly understanding in the idea that Furuichi is Oga's.

Cracking his knuckles and looking down at his work Oga shrugs and heads home. Figuring it is about time and considering he doesn't know where Hilda is, he might as well go home and try to explain the situation to his sister. Sighing he heads towards Furuichi's instead. No way is his sister going to be understanding. He gets about halfway there when he runs into Furuichi, "I thought I told you to stay at ho…" Oga's words are cut off by Furuichi wrapping his arms around Oga. "Furuichi, oi, what the hell," Oga tries to bluff it up, but it doesn't work Furuichi continues to hug Oga.

"It's okay Tatsu, we will find Baby Beel." Oga stiffens slightly but relaxes and returns the embrace.

"Yeah," says Oga. The pair remains locked in embrace under the light of the dim city skies, neither making a move to part for some time. "I love you Taka," says Oga breathing in his silver lover's scent.

Furuichi smiles, "I love you too, my possessive demon."

**xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay this chapter is short but that is because it is an extra! Hopefully episode 20 will give me something to work with for a chapter, fingers crossed! Please review!**


	10. Where is He?

**To readers, I am sorry to report that again there will be no chapter for this week. The reason (spoiler): episode 20 ends right before a fight…so no material. Instead I am giving you this filler slash extra chapter. This chapter is centered on Furuichi!**

**Plot: Furuichi just finished reading a manga and now wants to know what happens next. He goes to Oga's house to retrieve the next volume but Oga isn't home. Furuichi's thoughts start to wander! **

**Rated T, sorry nothing explicit here today. **

**I do not own Beelzebub! **

Where is He?

"I have to know what happens next!" Furuichi declares after finishing the manga in his hand. The sudden cliffhanger demanding he read more. "I know! Aldaindelon take me to where Oga is! Aldaindelon?" Furuichi looks around but doesn't see the huge transfer demon anywhere. "I guess I have to walk." Furuichi grabs his coat, heads downstairs, says goodbye to his family, and starts towards Oga's house. After some undesignated time he arrives at Oga's house.

Furuichi walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Oga's sister, Misaki, answers the door. "Oh, Furuichi it's you, if you are looking for Tatsumi he left a little while ago."

"Oh, okay thank you. When he gets home tell him I stopped by," says Furuichi.

"Sure," answers Misaki.

Sighing to himself, Furuichi turns around and heads back to his house. Along the way his thoughts start to head off in a different direction, leaving the manga far behind. _Tatsu, where did you go at this hour? Are you looking for Tojo and Baby Beel again? Why didn't you call me?_ Furuichi stops and looks up at the overcast night sky. _Tatsu, where are you?_ Furuichi can feel loneliness and heartache seep in. It was a feeling he has been getting a lot lately, since Baby Beel and the other two appeared. Sure he isn't a clinging boyfriend it's just that he isn't use to being so far down on Oga's list. Okay so he has never been number one, Oga's number one is himself, but he also has never been less than number three. Now though he feels as if his place in Oga's life has shifted dramatically.

Closing his eyes Furuichi allows his mind to picture Oga next to him. Oga's arms wrapped tightly around the silver teen, his voice whispering softly into Furuichi's ear, _'Taka you know you are the most important, right?'_ Furuichi's eyes snap open at the words his mind conjures up. Shaking his head and forcing such thoughts away Furuichi continues to walk back towards his house. It doesn't take him long before his mind is drifting back to those softly spoken words, sounding too real to be his imagination. Furuichi tries desperately to remember where and when Oga had ever said such words, his mind draws a blank. Unable to remember Furuichi walks into his room and lies down on his bed. "Tatsu, please come back to me."

A single tear slides down Furuichi's cheek, then Aldaindelon appears! "Furuichi-dono I have come to get you!"

"Wha!" Furuichi jumps out of bed, and scoots away from the large demon. "Stop doing that!" he berates the muscular pillar before him. Furuichi can't help but see the difference between the hulk in front of him now and the Greek God he wants beside him. Furuichi sighs, "Tatsu."

Alaidenlon smiles, "I have come to take you to Oga-dono." Furuichi looks up with hope in his eyes. "He is presently in a battle with that Tojo person. I thought you would want to be there." Furuichi's eyes grow wide with horror.

"Take me too him!" Furuichi instructs. Aldaidenlon splits in half, and for the first time Furuichi willingly enters the transfer demon.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Actually this fits into the episode really well…hmm okay never mind! Ignore above note! This chapter is for episode 20. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update, school has been busy…and I have just been plain busy! Please review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	11. Beyond the School and to the Mountains

**Hello, I am sorry again for taking so long on these chapters. This chapter will encompass episodes 21 and 22. Episode 23's chapter will be out shortly! **

**Plot: The school has been destroyed! Furuichi patches up Oga's injuries. After first aid and some private alone time, Oga leaves for the mountains due to Baby Beel's fear of insects. Furuichi follows! **

**This is Rated M, back to smut! **

**I do NOT own Beelzebub in any shape or form. **

Beyond the School and to the Mountains!

Oga sits of Furuichi's bed, Baby Beel clinging to him. The little demon has been refusing to let him go since he beat Tojo, and destroyed Ishiama High. Baby Beel's fever has also finally receded leaving the little demon lord exhausted. Furuichi enters the room and smiles softly at the scene in front of him. Oga sitting with his back against the wall looking down at Baby Beel who is resting happily in his lap. Furuichi closes the door and walks over to Oga. He reaches over a carefully takes Baby Beel out of Oga's lap and sets him on the pillows. "Take off your shirt Tatsu," Furuichi instructs.

A lode smile spreads across Oga's lips, "You just can't wait can you Taka?" Furuichi rolls his eyes and picking up a cotton ball pours some antiseptic on it. He then place the damp cotton to Oga's cheek. "OW! That stuff hurts," complains Oga.

"Of course it does," answers Furuichi. "Now get undress so I can finish patching you up." Oga rolls his eyes but follows his silver lover's instructions. Furuichi tries desperately to not droll as Oga undresses. He doesn't know why but a ragged Oga always gets him hot. Furuichi realizes he is staring intently and that he is quickly hardening. Forcing his eyes away from the delicious display in front of him, and on his bed, he busies himself with getting out bandages and creams to treat his injured, hot, way too sexy, demonic lover. Realizing again his mind is replaying the image of Oga undressing Furuichi shakes his head vigorously.

Oga watches as Furuichi struggles with his thoughts, concerned for his cute lover he leans over and places his forehead to Furuichi's. "You don't seem to have a fever?" Oga says. Furuichi's face instantly reddens. "Are you okay Taka? You're red," Oga points out his forehead still touching Furuichi's.

Furuichi gently pushes Oga away, "I'm fine. It is you who I should be worried about." With that said Furuichi starts to clean and bandage Oga's wounds. Oga tries desperately to ignore the growing need in the lower part of his body has Furuichi's hands travel around and across the expanse of his torso, arms, face, neck, back, and legs. Furuichi sees the forming tent though and after making sure all the other injuries have been treated, he leans done and gently kisses the bulging material of Oga's boxers. "I see there is something else I am going to have to deal with."

Oga smile turns evil, and wanton. "If you know that much than hurry up!" Oga instructs Furuichi, but the silver hair youth ignores the need in his lover's voice and takes his time. Furuichi continues to kiss Oga's growing erection through the material of his boxers, putting no real pressure on the aching organ. "Taka," Oga breaths out, his voice turning pleading.

Furuichi smiles victoriously and reach for the hem of the boxers. Oga raises his hips and Furuichi quickly discards the material. Furuichi pushes Oga down and resting between Oga's legs starts to suck and lick Oga as if he were an ice cream bar. Oga throws his head back and pants heavily. "Taka, come here," Oga instructs. Furuichi knowing what Oga has in mind sits up and quickly undresses. He then repositions himself on the bed so that his behind is facing Oga. Furuichi continues to treat Oga's erection as if it is his favorite dessert.

Oga looks hungrily at Furuichi tight ass. Running his hands along the smooth cheeks he leans up and parting the cheeks allows his tongue to quickly dash out. "AH!" a moan escapes Furuichi. Oga smiles and sets to prepping his lover for entry. Soon Furuichi is moaning and panting begging for more, "Now, please Taka. I want you now." Oga pushes Furuichi off of him so that he is still on all fours, he than climbs over him and quickly thrust into the awaiting, twitching entrance.

Baby Beel sleeps through the night peacefully knowing full well that if he wakes up know he will see "Mommy" and "Daddy" being intimate.

xXx Next Morning xXx

The next morning Furuichi and Oga went to the school to look at the damage caused. During this time Baby Beel challenges a Cicad and losses miserably. Oga decides Baby Beel is in need of training. "Wait Oga before you go," says Furuichi. He leans up and kisses Oga deeply. Oga returns the kiss. Their tongues intertwine and their bodies pull flush against the others. "For luck," says Furuichi as he pulls away from Oga.

Oga smiles at Furuichi, "Thanks!"

"Dahbu!" cries Baby Beel has he reaches out for his silver "Mommy." Furuichi and Oga look at Baby Beel. "Dahbu, dahbu, dahbu!" Furuichi smiles and leans in. He places a light kiss to Baby Beels forehead.

"Good luck," he says.

"DAHBU!" answers Baby Beel.

xXx In the Mountains xXx

Furuichi had gotten bored waiting for Oga to arrive so he enlisted the help of the dimensional transfer demon and everyone went to the mountains. They arrived in time to see Baby Beel compete and win against three bugs, one stag beetle and two rhino beetles. In celebration they had a bar-b-q and fireworks. Hilda mentioned something about the doctor and assistant leaving soon.

That night the Hilda took control of Baby Beel so Oga and Furuichi were left alone. Walking into the tree line the hid, still within the limited distance of 15 meters. Oga pushed Furuichi against a tree and captures his lips. Their arms encircle the other, the hips grinding. Oga nips at Furuichi's lower lip. Furuichi opens his mouth for Oga's tongue. Their tongues dance and battle. Soon they are both out of breath and clinging to the other. "I guess we will have to wait until we get home to continue?" says Furuichi with sadness in his voice.

"Yea," says Oga. The two lovers part and walk out of the tree line. They rejoin the others and continue the festivities.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hehehehehehe Baby Beel is spoiled! Again sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I haven't seen episode 23 yet but I plan to watch it soon! After I do the chapter for that one, if it has material for it, will be up within the next couple days. Don't expect anything tomorrow though because it is my birthday and I will be out! Please review!


	12. Drifting Thoughts

**Hello! Here is the chapter for episode 23, there will be no direct sexual content have to wait until after they leave demon world for that. **

**Plot: Oga thoughts during episode 23, prepare to laugh!**

**Rated Mature, Oga cannot think innocently sorry it just isn't possible. **

**I do NOT own Beelzebub **

Drifting Thoughts

Oga, Lamia, and Furuichi walk down the path heading towards the house of Alainedlon's daughter's house. '_This is boring, where are all the demons?_' Oga thinks.

"AAAHHAAA!" Furuichi's scream pierces through Oga's thoughts. He turns around and sees an apple tree demon force feeding his beloved.

'_Stupid bitch get your hands off him_,' Oga curses in his head. Due to Lamia being within sight he can't yell it directly. '_Furuichi would kill me if I let others know about our relationship_.' The tree demon then becomes bored of Furuichi and offers some of her bitter fruit to him. "I don't want any," says Oga. '_Like I would want any of your poisons, disgusting fruit after you put your filthy branches all over my Taka_.' Oga insults the demon quietly. The tree demon presses the issue. "Don't want any," Oga replies again. '_Man this is getting annoying_,' with that thought Oga kicks the tree demon sending it flying the opposite direction.

After watching the demon fly Oga's first thought is to rush to Furuichi and hold him close to his body. Oga's thoughts then start to drift off in a direction completely unrelated to the tree demon incident. '_After making sure he is okay I could push him. I will kiss him fully and slowly. After making sure he is panting and wriggling from just a kiss I will take Taka's shirt off then I will tease his nipples, that always makes him moan_.' The image of Furuichi blushing and moaning beneath Oga appears in his mind. Drool starts to pool around his mouth. '_Yea and after that I can replace my fingers with my mouth. If I bite down hard on the surround area I know Taka will let out a strangled sound_.'

"Oga, hello Oga anyone home?" Furuichi calls waving his hand in front of Oga's face. "What's up? You look weird."

Oga wipes the drool from his face while trying not to act out the fantasy he was just envisioning. "Nothing is wrong, stupid Furuichi," Oga says roughly trying to cover up is embarrassment.

"If you say so," answers Furuichi. The group continues towards their destination, Lamia oblivious to the growing tension and Baby Beel enjoying his "Daddy's" present discomfort.

Their walk goes uninterrupted until Furuichi is caught by another demonic plant, this one swallows him whole. Oga quickly runs over and punches the plant. '_I am the only one allowed to deep throat him_!' Oga thinks viscously. '_Man why can't Taka just keep out of trouble? Of course if he wasn't wild every now and then I wouldn't be able to enjoy the aggressive side to him. Like when he ties me up and blind folds me.'_ Oga's mind drifts off to a previous session of sex. He is tied to the bed, his eyes blindfolded. Furuichi was slowly licking and nipping his way down Oga's body, until he reached his aching pulsing erection. Oga could remember the feel of Furuichi's lips on him and the feel of his tongue as he slowly licked up his length as if it were a lollypop.

A shiver runs down Oga's back as he remembers everything. "We're here," announces Lamia. Oga is forced out of his day dream yet again and right as Furuichi's mouth was fully enclosing around his penis. They walk up the small hill and enter the ransacked house. After a extremely short tussle with some poachers it is decided they will rescue the girl.

'_Furuichi's hole tune changed when he saw the picture of that girl! I understand it is a cover but why can't he be less enthusiastic when the girl isn't around._' Oga's thoughts drift off again. '_Maybe when we rescue her I can accidently drop her down a deep ravine. Then she won't be able to tempt my Taka with her looks_.' Oga starts to laugh evilly causing Baby Beel to squeal happily, Lamia looks at him as if he is about to transform, and Furuichi makes a mental note to pleasure Oga when they get home as a means of apology.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wait for the next chapter to see how Furuichi pleasures his demonic lover! Please review.


	13. The Return Activities

**Okay so yesterday I was watching DBZ with my boyfriend and I was thinking hmm Goten and Trunks are so cute together. Afterwards I realized how terrible that thought was for they are only like 8 and 9 in the episodes I was watching: SHOTA! The shock is the reason I didn't write this chapter yesterday. **

**Plot: Furuichi, Oga, and Beelzebub are home from Demon World. Now Oga gets his revenge! Or does Furuichi take control of the situation? **

**Rated M+: Seriously if you aren't 18 make sure you don't get caught reading this. I take NO responsibility it you do get caught! **

**I do not own Beelzebub**

The Return…Activities

"Welcome home," says Hilda standing over them on the river side. Both Oga and Furuichi are in shock with disgust running thru both of them. "Now get up scum so we can get the master fed." Hilda turns around and starts to walk back to Oga's house. Oga looks at the retreating back of the blonde demonic wet-nurse, the word demonic taking on more than one meaning.

"No," says Oga.

Hilda stops and slowly turns. When her stare meets Oga's, flames jump in the depths of her eyes, "Excuse me? What did you say you lowlife?"

Oga doesn't back down, "I said no you evil woman. I have other more important things to do. I will feed him on the way."

Hilda glares at Oga. The flames from her eyes now encompass her body. "Are you disobeying me?"

Oga stands up, "Yeah." Both their fighting spirits flare. Oga wants to be alone with Furuichi but if he can get a fight he will just has happy.

"Um, how about we stop by Oga's and feed Baby Beel than go take care of what we need to do?" Furuichi offers.

"Shut up!" both Oga and Hilda yell of the other teen, who in turn cowers a little.

"Dah, da-bu, bUUU!" Baby Beel screeches. (Translation: Be nice to Mommy.)

It is now Oga and Hilda realize Baby Beel is in Furuichi's lap. Oga sees red, while Hilda appears weak. "Baby Beel get over here!" Oga demands. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Dah," answers Baby Beel. (Translation: NO!)

"Baby Beel," Oga's voice drops.

"Da, dahbu, bu, dah-bu!" Baby Beel throws back. (Translation: Mommy is mine, stay away.)

Oga glares at the small green haired demon lord. He takes one step forward. "Who is whose?"

"Dahu!" answers Baby Beel. (Translation: Mine).

Oga's vein pops. He reaches down and grabs Baby Beel, who in turn grabs Furuichi. "Let go Baby Beel!" Oga commands.

"Dah!" screams Beelzebub. (Translation: Never!)

"Oga stop it," says Furuichi who is also being hurt.

"You stupid man, what are you doing to the young master?" screams Hilda. She raises her umbrella to strike the fool, but Oga's feet slip and he falls forward. Hilda stands transfix umbrella above her head, her left foot forward two feet. Before her is a scene straight from one of her soap operas, Oga is on top of Furuichi lips locked. Hilda blushes and recovering turns around. "Oh I see, well…I will be going home now." Hilda quickly takes off before her inner fan girl can come gushing out.

Oga and Furuichi have both gone ghostly white, unable to handle the reality of the situation. Baby Beel is laughing and clapping enthusiastically next to them, his plan was a success. Then in an instant all thoughts of dealing with reality are lost as Furuichi lets out a soft moan. Oga's small level of control snaps and he deepens the kiss. His tongue forces its way into Furuichi's mouth claiming it. His hand travels from the ground to Furuichi's head. Oga buries his fingers into Furuichi's silver locks and forces his head to tilt back so he can deepen the kiss further. Furuichi's hands clench onto Oga's shirt, as if he is hanging on for life. A shimmering appears over head, they ignore it.

Alaindelon appears on the river bank and sees the two making out. "Furuichi-Dono! NOOOOO!" He wails. Oga looks up without breaking the kiss. The look in his eyes is possessive and demonic, very similar to the eyes he has when he fights. Alaindelon remembers the severe beating he received and quickly retreats tears shimmering from his eyes.

Oga stands up dragging Furuichi with him. Baby Beel climbs onto Oga's back. The couple remains locked in a kiss for several more minutes before breaking apart. When they finally separate they each say nothing as they head towards a nearby hotel. Baby Beel is looking smug and completely happy.

xXx Hotel xXx

Walking into the room Baby Beel climbs down from Oga's back and onto the bed. Furuichi pulls the quilt off of the bed and lays it down on the ground just in time for Oga to push him down. No words are spoken at all. The only sounds are the sounds of fabric being removed, and the sounds of mingled breath. Baby Beel smiles to himself for a job well done and falls asleep to the sounds of Mommy Furuichi and Daddy Oga getting along again.

Oga bites down on Furuichi's neck leaving a clear indentation of his teeth. Furuichi moans out and arches up into the bite. Every single jealous thought and repressed desire is spilling out completely unchecked. Oga doesn't even waist time with foreplay. Wetting his fingers he brings them to Furuichi's entrance and instantly puts three fingers in. Furuichi yelps due to the slight pain but doesn't try to escape, he knows Oga is still trying to control himself and not cause extreme pain to him. When Oga is satisfied he can now enter Furuichi without hurting him to much he removes his fingers and flips the smaller silver teen over. Without warning Oga enters Furuichi and without waiting he starts to move aggressively. Furuichi bites down on the blanket hoping to not wake Baby Beel, but Oga reaches over and tweaks one of Furuichi's nipples causing the other to gasp. Oga then thrust forward deeply hitting Furuichi's prostrate dead on. A loud moan escapes Furuichi egging on Oga's already burning need. Oga thrusts are aggressive and demanding and soon Furuichi is coming screaming, "Tatsu!"

Furuichi and Oga lay on the blanket sprawled out on the floor spent, well almost. Furuichi moves from his position next to Oga and crawls on top of his demonic lover. Leaning down he captures Oga in a passionate kiss. "My turn," Furuichi says. Oga smirks and allows his lover to take control. Furuichi kisses his way down Oga's body nipping and licking all of Oga's most sensitive spots, causing the burnet to moan in pleasure. When Furuichi reaches his goal he licks his lips, the action making him resemble a lavacious temptress. Dipping his head down Furuichi takes all of Oga into his mouth and sucks. While he sucks his tongue swirls around the head. Oga's eyes roll up and his body tenses, but before he can find relieve Furuichi releases him. Oga makes a strangled unsatisfied noise. Furuichi smirks and motions for Oga to turn over, which he does.

Furuichi runs his hands down Oga's back causing the muscular teen to shiver in delight. When his hands reach the perfectly round ass he parts the cheeks and leaning back down allows his tongue to sneak out. Oga gasps at the sensation of his lover preparing him very slowly. Panting heavily Oga's entire body is coiled tightly with unreleased desire. Furuichi moves away satisfied Oga is ready. Kneeling over his lover Furuichi slowly enters Oga. Once in he pulls out just as slowly and pushes back in slowly. The pace is languid and torture. Soon Oga is begging Furuichi for release, which his silver lover gladly gives him. Furuichi's pace picks up and gains strength. Soon he is pounding into Oga with nearly the same amount of force as Oga was entering him. They both explode and fall hard.

xXx Next Day xXx

Oga and Furuichi are sitting in Oga's room playing video games when Hilda walks in, "Hey idiot where is…" The demonic wet-nurse turns bright red seeing the two next to each other. Images of them on the river bank float to the surface, and she imagines them naked entangled in the other's arms. "Excuse me," Hilda retreats from the room trying to cover her blush.

"What was that all about?" asks Oga.

"Dahu," says Baby Beel. (Translation: Don't know."

Furuichi's blinks and pales, "I think she is a yaoi fan girl," says Furuichi. Both Oga and Baby Beel turn to stone. Life is going to be a lot more complicated now that Hilda is aware of their relationship.

xXx Furuichi's House xXx

Alaindelon is tuck into Furuichi's closet crying miserably over his complete lack of ability to take Furuichi from Oga. Little does Alaindelon realize is he never had a chance with the silver youth to begin with. Furuichi's heart, mind, and body only accepts Oga.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**In celebrations of the change in seasons and arcs I give you the beginning of a new subplot! Hilda is a yaoi fan girl (I made this up), and Alaindelon wants Furuichi back how will this all turn out? Now on to the new school and new foes! (Hey for those who have read the manga who should I have try to take Furuichi away from Oga?) Please review! **


	14. Pacing and Kissing

**Okay one week has passed and a new episode is out, so you all know what that means…a new chapter! Oh I heard something about the anime possibly going on hiatus, so I would like to inform all of you if this happens then these chapters will also be going on hiatus. No episodes means no chapters! So let's all pray to Beelzebub and his father that this doesn't happen.**

**Plot: Furuichi is…jealous! AGAIN! But this time because of a guy?**

**Rated T**

**I do not own Beelzebub**

Pacing and Kissing

Furuichi paces in his room, his thoughts swirling, his mind racing, and his heart boiling with jealousy. "No I am not jealous. I am not jealous just because a rather good looking blonde asked to be Oga's little brother. After all I am the one who is closest to Oga. We are best friends and lovers. No one can be closer to him than me!" Despite his words though Furuichi knows he is jealous. Worse the jealousy is stronger than what he felt with Aoi. "How dare he? How dare that brat try and get with my Oga!" Furuichi continues to pace has he contemplates ways he can make the life of Kazuya Yamamura a living hell. "He will regret trying to get near Oga." A dark and sinister aura envelops Furuichi.

"Um…baka Furuichi what are you doing?" asks Oga standing in the doorway.

Furuichi whips around seeing his lover standing in his bedroom. "Oga!" He runs to the darker teen and throws his arms around him. Oga looks at his best friend and lover with shocked eyes.

"What's wrong?" Oga asks.

"Nothing," says Furuichi. Now that Oga is with him he feels absolutely stupid for being jealous of a random person. Furuichi looks into Oga's eyes and smiles, "Nothing at all."

"Okay," says Oga confused by Furuichi's strange behavior. Oga kisses Furuichi on the forehead and moves into the room. Placing Beelzebub on the bed he says, "So care to play?" Oga holds up the case to Dragon Quest.

Furuichi smiles, "Yea." The two boys spend the next couple hours playing video games and just enjoying each other's company. When they finally turn the gaming console off Furuichi lays down, his head in Oga's lap. "You know when you showed up I was dealing with jealousy."

"Jealousy? Over what?" asks Oga running his hand thru Furuichi's silver hair.

"Of Kazuya Yamamura," answers Furuichi.

Oga blinks, "Who?"

Furuichi stares up at Oga blankly for several seconds before laughing. "I guess I don't have anything to be worried about." Oga just continues to stare and Furuichi. Deciding the silver teen's smiling lips are just too tempting he leans down and takes them. His tongue instantly dives into Furuichi's mouth plundering it. Furuichi responds by reaching up and wrapping his arms around Oga's neck. The two teens continue to make out until Furuichi's mom calls them for dinner.

xXx Later that night xXx

Furuichi and Baby Beel are out cold on Furuichi's bed. Oga is sitting up and looking down and the scene. Then his mind recalls the face of the blonde kid who asked if he could be his little brother. Recollection dawns and Oga sees why Furuichi was jealous…'He thinks he was good looking.'

Oga gets out of bed and starts to pace Furuichi's room. Furuichi wakes up when he hears Oga's footsteps, "Tatsu what are you doing?" he asked with a tired voice.

Oga spins around and grabs Furuichi's shoulders, "You can't! It is one thing to look at girls, but you can't like other guys! You are mine."

Furuichi blinks at the uncharacteristic outburst from his demonic lover. "What are you talking about?"

"That kid from earlier today you liked him right?" asks Oga.

Furuichi's eyes narrow, "No."

"Oh," says Oga.

Furuichi shakes his head and reaching up pulls Oga down to him. "I only love Tatsu," says Furuichi.

Oga smiles, "And I only love Taka." The two kiss again. After a second make out session Oga and Furuichi lie back down. Furuichi's head on Oga's arm, baby Beel in between them, and Oga laying on his side with his arm over both baby Beel and Furuichi the three drift off to sleep.

xXx Outside the Window xXx

Hilda snaps several pictures of the scene. Smiling she flies off. The dimensional transfer demon sits on the neighbor's roof cold and crying. Seeing today's events has only helped to drive home the knowledge that Furuichi-dono belongs to Oga-dono.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***evil laughter* So there it is! Hope you all liked it. I know it is short but the episode didn't have much. Hopefully more material will appear. Please review. **


	15. Confusion and Confessions

**This will be, in a sense, a continuation of the last chapter. Oh I just started watching Tenjo Tenge, would anyone like to see a fanfiction based on that anime from me? And if so what pairing? I plan to read the manga later so keep that in mind. **

**Plot: The other Ishiyama student's words haunt Furuichi, but can he really be jealous of an idiot? Oga finally puts Furuichi's worries to rest with a couple sweet words! OOC!**

**Rated M (None of you should be surprised by this). **

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Beelzebub! (We all know what would happen if I did though!)**

Confusion and Confession!

The words said during lunch ring in Furuichi's mind. '_Am okay with him sticking around Oga? Am I alright with the present situation? Can I bring myself to ignore this?_' With every new question and doubt that enters Furuichi's mind a deep gnawing emptiness seeps deeper and deeper. There is no doubt he is upset and hurt over the appearance of this new guy, and worse he wishes him gone. '_Sure he complimented me, but he is too friendly with Oga_.' Furuichi sits on the edge of his bed his mind reeling, searching, grasping for an answer to his questions. Looking for some form of comfort that Oga won't look at the new arrival and turn away from him. He can't find such answers within himself. He and Oga are best friends, lovers, but neither has made any promises to remain together forever and now a new face who is dedicated has appeared. "Tatsu…don't leave me," Furuichi whispers silently.

Furuichi realizes he isn't jealous of Kazuya; no he is frightened that Oga may loose interest in him and turn to someone else. "I guess no matter how much I love you Tatsu; I can't hold you to me forever." Furuichi sighs as tears stream down his cheeks, tears he didn't know he was suppressing. "I guess it does bother me," Furuichi says with a week laugh and tortured smile, neither of them is reflected in his eyes. Furuichi's eyes are cold and broken, his own thoughts and answer have shattered him. "Tastu…Tastu...Tastu…Tatsu," Furuichi repeats over and over his arms wrapped around himself, as if he is desperately trying to hold something to him. He is, Oga's love.

"Taka," Furuichi's head snaps up and his broken eyes meet the stern stare of Oga Tastumi. "Baka Furuichi," says Oga as he goes down on his knees. Oga reaches out and wraps Furuichi trembling figure in his arms, "I am never leaving you." The words are spoken softly, barely audible, but they reach Furuichi and sink deep into him. Oga pulls away so he can look into Furuichi's eyes, eyes that have regained some life. "Taka I love you. No one and nothing can change that. No matter what happens you are what are most important to me. Not baby Beel, fighting, or anything you are my number one. I love you Taka, now and always, I am never ever leaving you."

With each word Oga speaks new life appears in Furuichi's eyes, his tears cease to flow, and his trembling stops. A small, loving smile spreads appears on Furuichi's lips, this time reflected in his eyes. "I love you too Oga. Please never leave me," Furuichi wraps his arms around Oga's neck.

"Baka Furuichi, as if I could," answers Oga. The two remain still holding each other for several minutes until they hear light snores from behind Oga. They pull apart and Oga allows Furuichi to carefully pry baby Beel from his Back. Oga grabs an extra futon from the closet and a blanket and lays it out. After the futon is set up Furuichi places the young demon lord onto it. As Furuichi straightens Oga moves behind him and wraps his arms around Furuichi's waist. Resting his head on Furuichi's shoulder Oga says, "You know I never did understand why you get jealous. I mean it's not like I have ever shown interest in anyone else."

Furuichi smiles and leans into Oga's solid, comforting frame. "True, I don't understand it myself."

Oga hears a slight bit of hesitation in Furuichi's voice as he speaks. Oga's eyes narrow and deciding he is tired of Furuichi being unsure of where he stands he decides to make is one hundred percent clear where Furuichi stands in his heart. Removing one arm from its position around Furuichi's waist Oga reaches and captures the silver teen's chin. Tilting his head back Oga presses his lips lightly to his lover's slightly parted ones.

Furuichi watches wide eyed as Oga slowly descends and captures him in a gentle and passionate kiss. Soon Furuichi's eyes are drifting shut has his mind becomes unable to think of anything except the feel of Oga's lips moving against his.

Oga sense the change in Furuichi and takes the chance to deepen and kiss. With the arm that is still around Furuichi's waist Oga pulls his love closer to him. The darker teen's tongue licks across Furuichi's bottom lip asking for entrance. When Furuichi obliges and opens his mouth Oga wastes no time in plundering the moist cavern.

Furuichi gasps at the demanding feel of Oga's tongue in his mouth mixed with the love and gentleness of his lips and touch. Furuichi lets out a soft moan from the combined sensations.

Oga smirks into the kiss enjoying knowing he is making Furuichi hot from just a kiss. It doesn't take long for Furuichi to become putty in Oga's arms. Oga reluctantly breaks the kiss. He turns Furuichi around and leads him to the bed. With gentle hands Oga pushes Furuichi down and at the same time grasps the bottom of the silver teen's shirt. Pulling the fabric up and off Oga bares Furuichi's smooth pale skin. "Taka you are perfect," Oga says lightly against the boy's ear before gently nipping on it.

Furuichi's entire body trembles, but this time it is because Oga and the care he is showing. Never has Oga been so gentle, so loving, so sweet as he is right now. "Tatsu I love you, forever," Furuichi whispers breathlessly. His heart is threatening to stop from the tenderness Oga is giving him. New has he felt so important, so loved as he does right now.

Oga lifts himself up on his arms and stares at Furuichi, he gaze full of an emotion both fathomless yet tangible, love. "Don't worry Taka I will always love you, never doubt it." Oga leans down and recaptures his misty eyed lover in a kiss.

Furuichi's world spins, stops, and then centers on Oga with just that one kiss. Everything zooms in on the man on top of him. His heart, mind, senses, soul all of it concentrates on the demonic human who is presently treating as if he is Oga's very life. Furuichi is concentrating so much on the kiss that when Oga's right hand brushes his erect, exposed nipples he gasp and involuntarily lifts off the bed. A deep chuckle from Oga makes Furuichi realize he is very proud of the reaction from his silver lover.

Oga's hand continues its exploration of Furuichi's chest causing the slimmer male to moan into the mind boggling kiss he was administering and having returned. Though Oga wishes to kiss Furuichi forever, there is something else he wants at this moment. That is his Furuichi gasping and crying out his name as he makes him come in ecstasy. Breaking the kiss Oga kisses and bites his way down Furuichi's neck, chest, and abdomen leaving small hickeys as he goes. Reaching Furuichi's jeans he unzips and unbuttons them. In one swift motion he removes both jeans and boxers. Oga also takes this opportunity to remove his own clothes. Returning to his position on top of Furuichi and between his legs Oga starts to kiss his way up from Furuichi's knee. When he reaches Furuichi's throbbing kneed he skims over it, allowing his breath to tease over the sensitive flesh. Oga then moves to Furuichi's other leg and repeats his actions.

Furuichi is squirming and panting heavily. A light blush colors his entire body a tempting and seductive shade of pink. The light purple hickeys a nice contrast to the blush tracking Oga's path on Furuichi's body, and showing his ownership of the temptress before him. Looking at the vision before him Oga takes a moment to take in the scene before dipping his head and taking the throbbing need of his lover into his mouth. Furuichi gasps and throws his head back. His hands go to his legs and pull them wider apart exposing himself further to Oga. Oga hums his approval of the action. The sensation of the hum travels through Furuichi and adds to the already raging fire within.

"Ah..nnhn…oh…mo…more…oh…aah…Tah…ts…u," Furuichi desperately pleads thru moans.

Oga raises his left hand to Furuichi's mouth and Furuichi instantly starts to suck on his fingers obediently. When Oga's fingers are nice a lubricated he removes them from Furuichi's skilled mouth and places them at the twitching awaiting entrance. Oga's own need it pulsing and begging for release but he ignores and concentrates on making Furuichi feel every inch of love he has for him. Oga slips one finger inside and slowly starts to thrust in and out. The moans from Furuichi increase urging Oga on. He adds another finger than another until he has three fingers inside the amazing creature before him.

Furuichi comes hard in Oga's mouth, "Tatsu!" he calls.

Oga removes his fingers and releases Furuichi. The demonic teen slowly kisses his way back up Furuichi's body leaving a new trail of hickeys as he goes. Reaching his prize once again Oga captures Furuichi's parted and panting lips. This kiss is demanding and hungry filled with both his need and love. Furuichi responds with every bit of emotion. Positioning himself at Furuichi's entrance Oga slowly and tenderly enters his breathtaking lover.

The pace is slow and languid, but with each thrust Oga conveys his constant and unwavering love to Furuichi. The emotions spilling from Oga to Furuichi causes tears to appear in the silver teen's eyes. They can both feel the wave approaching and when it crashes over them they cling to each other, neither caring for air. They allow themselves to be pulled under by the current of the ecstasy and love. When the waves settle to a soft tide the two unwind themselves and stare into the other's eyes.

"I love you Taka," Oga says.

"I love you to Tatsu," answers Furuichi.

The two lie down and drift off.

xXx Later That Night xXx

"So what caused you to be so upset?" asks Oga as he hands baby Beel a bottle.

Furuichi blushes and looks away, "What the others were saying at lunch about me being okay with Kazuya getting so close to you."

Oga watches as Furuichi squirms and he can't help but think he is cute. Putting that aside though Oga makes a mental note to trash those two*.

Baby Beel squirms out of Oga's arms and crawls over to Furuichi, "Dau!" (Translation: Mama).

Furuichi looks confused at the small demon but deciding he must want to be picked up he reaches down and picks up the green hair demon lord.

Baby Beel sighs and rubs his head against Furuichi's chest, "Da, dau." (Translation: My mama).

Oga and Furuichi watch as baby Beel slowly drifts off to sleep held in Furuichi's arms. "I guess he is getting fairly attached to me," says Furuichi unsure whether that is a good thing or not.

"Yeah," says Oga blushing knowing full well what baby Beel was saying.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there it is! I got the idea for this chapter as you can tell from one of the two lunch scenes when Kazuya is in Oga and Furuichi's classroom, the one where he has the matching lunch box. I hope you all liked it! Oh I might not put a chapter up for the next chapter because it seems to be a filler episode, but who knows it might have great material in it! Please review! **

***I forgot their names! Can anyone tell me the names of them?**


	16. Fairies, Yoples, and Random!

**Fairies, Yoples, and Random! **

_Oga runs desperately down the street a hoard of kids chasing him. "Why is this happening to me?" Oga screams as he turns a corner. Turning the corner he comes face to face with a mirror. In it he sees the reason for the children chasing him, he has transformed into a fairy of light. "What the HELL?" _

_Baby Beel appears, "Yople," he is dressed as a Yople Alien. Furuichi runs by also dressed as a fairy of light. The world spins and Oga finds himself falling, falling, falling, CRASH._

"Ow what the heck," Oga says rubbing his head. Looking around he sees his room, Baby Beel, and Furuichi sleeping soundly on his bed. "It was a dream," Oga says sighing in relieve.

xXx Next Morning xXx

"Hey Taka did you have weird dream last night?" Oga asks. He is standing behind Furuichi on the rooftop, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Dream?" Furuichi looks over his shoulder, "No not really why?"

"No reason," says Oga pressing a light kiss to Furuichi's lips. 'No way am I going to tell him.'

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay I just couldn't bring myself to do a lot for this episode. But the above is the chapter for episode 27, sorry it is short. All I have to say about that episode is &%$ #$% !%# BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP *&*^% %^$# (Translation denied).


	17. Desks and Fantasies

**Desks and Fantasies **

**Hello, okay this is a couple days late, but not too late (I hope). Episode 28 had one particular scene that just begged to be used, and if you can't tell which scene it is from the title I will remain silent. I actually re-watched the episode to write this correctly. **

**Plot: Though their saying one thing their minds and bodies are screaming another. This is what really went on inside Oga's and Furuichi's minds while they were hidden under those desks, and how they dealt with it later. **

**Rate M**

**I do not Beelzebub **

Desks and Fantasies

Oga looks over his shoulder at Furuichi, "Baka shouldn't we just explain what is going on."

Furuichi stares up at Oga and just chuckles, '_NO WAY IN HELL! I have Tatsu on top of me. I am not going to let those girls ruin this_.' Furuichi thinks silently while turning his head towards the voices of the girls.

Oga's starts to sweat, '_Dammit Taka. Don't do this to me I haven't been able to touch you for so long_!' Oga curses in his head, his body already heating up. "This sucks," Oga whispers, "How did we end up like this?" Turning his thoughts away from his hormones Oga tries calling for Baby Beel who has locked himself in a locker, for a reason unknown to Oga. Baby Beel doesn't respond to Oga's call and mention of lunch. "Shit, Oy Furuichi," Oga says turning his head to look at the cause of their present delicious yet dangerous situation. "Do something."

Furuichi still has his face diverted staring at the crack between the bottom on the desk and the floor. Though it appears he is trying to look at the girls as they change what he is really doing is trying desperately to ignore Oga's tempting, round, and perfect ass so close to his face. _'Man I can just reach out, run my hands along it, than perhaps when I have him responding I could slip my hand underneath and pull the zipper down…NO, stop thinking about it. We will be discovered. Oh why did I pull us down here?_' Trying to divert their minds from the present situation Furuichi asks Oga a question referring to the slender body of Aoi. For his question Oga wraps his legs around Furuichi's neck. '_Oh god such bliss. Oh no, this is bad_,' Furuichi panics. His pants have become quite tight, and he can feel a very familiar bulge in Oga's pants.

Oga's curses his luck but hopes for the contact to last a little longer. He can feel Furuichi's excitement pressing into his own stomach, and he is sure Furuichi can feel his own. The two start to struggle a little because Oga squeezes Furuichi's neck a little too hard, causing the desk to shake. Deciding it is best to try and get Baby Beel out Oga turns back to try and coax him out of the locker. _'Damn it Baby Beel, I can't handle this. Taka is so close and I could just reach down in between our bodies and grasp him in my hand. Pulling the zipper down I could rub up and down. His face would flush and he would desperately try and stifle his voice from calling out…No bad I need to concentrate on getting Baby Beel out_.' Oga turns back to coaxing the little demon lord out with the promise of a piggyback ride. The bribe for a piggyback seems to work a bit and Baby Beel starts to open the locker. Unfortunetly Furuichi is dragging the desk the other way. Their bodies start to rub against each other more with the movement, _'Ah…feels so good,'_ Oga thinks, his erecting growing.

'_Mnn, wonderful,_' Furuichi thinks. During their little struggle the door to the locker is closed locking Baby Beel back in. '_This is torture! Oga is on top of me and I have to ignore it! My body can't take much more of this. This is terrible.'_

'_So close, dang it. I need to get Baby Beel out of there and get out of here myself before I lose control and attack Taka right here,'_ Oga thinks. In the middle of their mental and physical distress the girls move to put the desks back. Moving quickly the two of them crouch and tip toe with the desk so as not to be seen. Right as the desks are repositioned Baby Beel opens the door and starts to come out. Oga panics and tries to shoo him back in. This upsets Baby Beel and he closes the locker door again. The girls leave and they crawl out from under the desk. '_That was heaven and hell in one!_'

'_I have no choice, I need to invite Tatsu over for the night. I can't stand this much longer,_' thinks Furuichi. Both boys' bodies are screaming for release.

xXx After School: Hotel xXx

"What do you mean you can't come over?" Furuichi says in a rather whinny voice. His body is still screaming at him for attention. "After what happened you want me to just deal with it!" Not only were in that position but he also watched as Oga got undressed and changed in front of him. His teenage hormones just can't take any more stimulation. "Are you saying none of what happened today affected you?" Furuichi's voice sounds hurt.

Oga looks over his shoulder and shrugs, "I can't go to your house because Mom and Sis need me for something, but I didn't say I was unaffected. Come with me," Oga says grabbing Furuichi's hand. "I have about two hours before I have to help them out so let's make the best of it." Oga pulls Furuichi down several streets until they reach a hotel. Quickly the two enter, pay for a room for an hour and a half, and practically run to their room. As usual Baby Beel is sleeping after his after school snack, so Oga softly puts him down on a couch in the room.

Turning to Furuichi he smiles and as if they have both been released from a restraint or cage the two instantly cross the short distance separating them and wrap their arms around each other. Their mouths meld together their tongues pushing their way into the other's mouth demanding and needing. Their hands quickly unbutton and removed shirts, unbutton pants, and pull down zippers. Their mouths tear apart as Oga starts to kiss his way down Furuichi's body. As he travels down the silver hair youths body he removes both jeans and boxers leaving Furuichi standing naked and completely exposed to a kneeling Oga. Licking his lips as he reaches his prize Oga kisses Furuichi's tip. His tongue slips out and licks up the hard shaft. "Ahnn Tatsu…mnmnn" Furuichi breaths out.

Oga looks up and says, "Taka I want you in me today." Furuichi's eyes go wide and in a one swift motion Oga encases Furuichi in his mouth. Slowly Oga sucks and licks Furuichi until the silver teen is panting and begging. With expert motions Oga brings Furuichi to the peak and allows him to fall in a matter of minutes. Swallowing everything Oga looks back up at Furuichi with lidded eyes, "Please Taka."

Furuichi swallows hard reaches down. Grabbing Oga's chin he kisses him hard, "Get on the bed Tatsu." Oga obeys and crawls onto the bed. Furuichi walks over to him and running his hands down the expanse of Oga's chest and stomach he continues down until he reaches the hem of Oga's jeans. Slowly he removes the barrier of fabric.

"Taka," Oga pleads as Furuichi's hands move up his legs.

"I envisioned taking you under that desk Tatsu," Furuichi says as his hand wraps around Oga's throbbing need. "Spreading you wide and pounding into while those girls were just feet from us. I thought of pushing you against the desk after they left and driving into you hard until you came screaming my name." Furuichi leans down and kisses Oga hungrily. "But I would never let those bitches hear your voice, so I resisted the temptation of this perfect ass," Furuichi says into the kiss as his free hand slips under Oga and grips the ass that has been tempting him all day.

"Me…to…Taka….so please take me now," Oga begs into the kiss.

Furuichi smirks and breaks the kiss. "Flip," Furuichi says. Oga obeys and quickly flips over so he is on all fours. Furuichi moves down Oga's back kissing and licking. "So perfect," Furuichi whispers as he reaches his ultimate goal. Parting Oga Furuichi's tongue slips out and he starts to prepare the ragging demon for exactly what both of them want.

"Taka, no more. Please now, I want you, Taka!" Oga is pleading and panting hard. His hips are shivering slightly.

"Okay," Furuichi says moving away. He grasps his own extremely hard erection and using his hand he smears the precum along the shaft to lubricate himself a little. "He I come Oga," Furuichi whispers as he leans over his begging lover. Slowly Furuichi's enters Oga causing the darker teen to breathe out harshly. It has been sometime since they did anything and Oga is much tighter than usual. When Furuichi is finally all the way in he waits for Oga to adjust then he starts to move slowly at first, but his pace quickly picks up. Soon he is moving at the pace Oga loves best, and with each thrust he hits his beloved demon's favorite spot over and over.

"Taka!" Oga comes calling Furuichi's name.

Oga's inner muscles pull on Furuichi's member causing him to fall over the edge after Oga, "Tatsu."

The two bask in the afterglow for several minutes before getting up and showering. While they are in the shower Baby Beel wakes up and says, "Dau, hua, dabuha! Dah, dabu, dahah bu!" (Translation: It worked! Operation Mommy Daddy stress relieve successful!)

Getting out of the shower Oga and Furuichi dress, share one last kiss, gather up Baby Beel, and leave the hotel room and hotel.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you have it! A wanton Oga is HOT! Please review!**


	18. Take Care of it Yourself!

**Hello! I am back and posting the chapters for the episodes I have been absent for. For those who don't know the reason I have not been posting chapters over the past month is because I was in a head on collision on the 4****th**** of August. I have been in the hospital since then and a nursing home for rehabilitation. In the short run I have two broken legs, a broken foot, a broken ankle, and am medicated to the extreme. Sorry for the long wait, but here is the chapter for episode 29. (This technically takes place a little after the start of episode 30)**

**Plot: Misunderstands lead to Furuichi ignoring Oga**

**Rated T, **

Take Care of it Yourself!

After explaining how to recognize the members of the six holy knights Oga and Furuichi went up to his room to discuss how they plan to search for the members, and to spend time with each other. Sitting on Oga's bed Furuichi looks over at his eager boyfriend and says, "You know Oga if it was just a matter of finding someone smatter than you then wouldn't nearly anyone do?"

Oga turned around and answered, "HUH?"

"I am just saying, it isn't like you use your brain often. Your head yes, mainly to smash other heads, but not your brain." Furuichi although appearing to not have a problem and mean no harm he is actually extremely pissed.

Oga, not picking up on his lover's inner turmoil, stood up and became defensive. "You saying I don't think Furuichi?" Oga asked staring down at the smaller silver teen.

Furuichi glared up at Oga, "Yes." Furuichi's tone was cold and menacing, something unusual for him.

Oga took a step back hearing the icy tone of his best friend. "What is wrong?" Oga asked, now aware there was something else bothering Furuichi.

Furuichi glared at Oga, "I heard you asked Queen to be Baby Beel's mother today at school."

"Huh? Oh yeah I did, why are you upset about that?" Oga asked not meaning anything by it.

"Yes I am," said Furuichi standing up. "I understand that you want to get rid of him, but do you have to phrase question in a way that can be so easily misunderstood?"

Oga glared at Furuichi, "He likes her, she is smart, and strong how else was I suppose to phrase the question? He obviously has no problems with her. She is perfect to pawn him off with."

Furuichi stood still and after taking a couple deep breaths decided fighting with Oga about this situation is pointless. He knows Oga has no feelings for her, so he shouldn't become upset about. "You're right, sorry. I just can't help but feel she could take you away from me." Furuichi's voice turned sad and lonely.

Oga smiled, moved, and wrapped his arms around Furuichi. "That isn't possible. Even if Baby Beel likes her, she can't replace you." Oga titled Furuichi's head back and kissed him deeply. "I only love Taka."

Furuichi returned the kiss happy his gentle lover was now present. "I love only Tatsu too." The two teens stood in the center of the room making out and holding one another for some time before Oga broke the kiss and stared down at Furuichi.

"Thinking about how long did you spend alone with this Miki?" Oga asked.

Furuichi's eyes went wide, "Huh?"

"The guy who is also a member of the six holy knights, who gave you the information about the pins, how long did you spend with him?" Oga repeated his question.

"Long enough to have a drink and for him to tell me that you guys can't fight the six knights. Why?" Furuichi asked confused.

"I don't like it," Oga said, his arms tightening slightly around Furuichi.

"Don't like what?" Furuichi asked.

"You being alone with another guy for so long," Oga said. "You are my Taka, I won't share you."

Furuichi offended that his dedication to Oga was being questioned pushed away from Oga. "You know I wouldn't do anything with anyone else and yet you still question me. Well as for punishment I think you can just take care of your growing problem yourself!" Furuichi then turned and left Oga's room, leaving him alone to handle what he hoped to be having Furuichi's help with.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oga's careless words get him a cold bed for the night. No chapter for 30 because of it ending before a fight. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. **

**Please go to my profile and vote on how my stories and writing are coming along. I must appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
